Episode 8592 (9th March 2015)
Plot The wedding preparations are in their final phase although David is cynical of the entire affair. Gail worries that Michael will find it all too stressful. The groom finalises his wedding speech with Andy's help and worries him by asking how his own speech is coming on. Katy tells Owen that who she sees is her business. He agrees to babysit Jake and Joseph and host a visit from Linda before she returns to Portugal so she can see the children. Eileen refuses to step foot in the Rovers until she’s had an apology from Steve and Michelle. Anna isn't pleased to hear that Linda is at the flat while she's working at the cafe. Linda tells Owen that she regrets her past actions. Gavin sees Michael and Andy dressed and about to leave for the service. Michael proudly explains that his son is his best man. Gavin’s scathing and tells Michael that if he were his son, he’d despise him and never forgive him. Andy rushes a surprised Michael into their taxi. Owen and Linda laugh as they talk over old times. Billy asks Emily for help in hosting a comedy night at the church to raise funds. She appears uncomfortable with the idea and with him and Sean being together. Michael notices Andy's agitation and tries to calm him down. At Julie’s request, Leanne tries to fix the deep fat fryer in the kebab shop but only succeeds in fusing all the power. Feeling low, Eileen lets Todd persuade her into joining an internet dating site. Linda realises Anna feels threatened by her. She asks Owen if she has cause to and if they have another chance together. She tells him she still loves him and asks him to join her and the girls in Portugal permanently. Before they leave for the wedding, Audrey tells Gail how much she likes Michael and wishes her well. She pops over to the bistro to see to the final arrangements with the reception. When she has gone, Gavin knocks on the door of No.8. Gail thinks he's the taxi driver and is knocked for six when he tells her who he really is. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Joseph Brown - Lucca-Owen Warwick *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Linda Hancock - Jacqueline Leonard *Gavin Rodwell - Mark Holgate Places *Coronation Street exterior *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Weatherfield Register Office - Foyer Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gavin calls round just as Gail is preparing to leave for the register office; and Linda suggests to Owen that he should give their relationship another try. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,962,000 viewers (8th place). Notable dialogue David Platt: "Oh come on, Mum. If you've not got the hang of getting married by now, I don't think you ever will. I mean Gran must have more hats than T'Queen." Audrey Roberts: "As a matter of fact I've worn this one before." Gail McIntyre: "Really? Which wedding?" Audrey Roberts: "Er, oh, Richard's I think." David Platt: "Oh, your lucky hat then?" Category:2015 episodes